Stolen Moment
by hadleighstork
Summary: Manny and Elizabeth come to an understanding as everything changes.


**Couple: **Manny/Elizabeth

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **This was requested by jammies2000. I was unsure about it at first but then I figured she wanted it so I could at least try. There MIGHT be a sequel, but I'm not sure. It depends on how you guys feel about it. So be sure to let me know. Also I changed some of the facts of that time around so just go with it because this is more AH. Hope you enjoy, PJ!

**Stolen Moment (C)**

_The Docks by the Pier………._

"What are you doing? Let go of me! Let me go!" Elizabeth struggled against Manny as he held her and dragged her down the pier toward the loading dock. There were crates everywhere and she could see the water, where there was a small boat tied up. Manny held her tightly, without hurting her, but his oddly gentle firm hand wasn't of much concern to her as he dragged her against her will.

"Let go of me! Why did you take me!"

"I took you because you're the sweet nurse, the nice one," Manny told her, finally letting her go. Her hands were tied behind her back with rope so there was little she could do and he had her trapped between him and a wall of crates and looked at her. "You were the perfect one to help me get out of the hospital so that they couldn't catch me."

"They'll catch you," she said angrily, jerking her wrists to get try to get free somehow. "They will. They'll know you took me. They already know how you trapped Sam at the hospital."

Manny rolled his eyes. "I didn't trap Sam at all, that bitch is just lying. She's not like you, she doesn't tell the truth and try to help people."

"You've hurt her before," Elizabeth spat. "Why would she lie?"

"Because I hurt her before," Manny laughed. "That's why she's mad and wants to get me. She knows she can say anything she wants about me and they'll believe her because of what I did when I captured her before."

The crate pressed against her back and Elizabeth looked at him fearfully. "Are you going to hurt me like you did her?"

Manny scoffed and stroked her cheek and Elizabeth flinched at his cold hands. "No, no, sweet one. You are nice and pure and good. You're not like Sam. She's dirty and wicked and a liar. I would never ever treat you like I treat her. You help people. She only hurts them. She has no real purpose in life, she doesn't contribute to the world. You heal people and make them well when they're sick and broken."

She watched him as he stroked her cheek, slowly getting angry again. "They'll find me you know. They know you took me."

Manny shrugged. "It will take them time to discover we're no longer in the hospital."

"They'll find out," she insisted. "They'll find out that you didn't lock me up anywhere in the hospital and they'll follow our trail to the docks and they'll save me. You don't know who you're messing with. My husband is part of the PCPD and he loves me more than anything and will risk his life to save me."

Manny was starting to get angry now. "Your husband doesn't love you as much as you think!"

"Of course he does!" Elizabeth yelled back. "I'm the most important thing in the world to him! He'd never hurt me, unlike you!"

"Oh, no?" Manny stood so he was really close to her and Elizabeth closed her mouth. "If you only knew what your dear husband was up to, sweet one. You wouldn't be so quick to defend him."

"What are you talking about?"

Manny sighed. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this. I was hoping it wouldn't fall on me, that your husband would either stop or one of your close friends would find a way to tell you that wouldn't hurt you as badly……….."

"What? What is it??"

"Your husband has been cheating on you with another girl," Manny said, looking angry. "He…….he's been sleeping with another woman. Someone other than you."

"I don't believe you" Elizabeth said quietly. "Lucky would never do that to me."

"She works at the hospital," he said. "Her name is Maxie. Maxie Jones."

"No no no," Elizabeth said. "He'd never sleep with Maxie. She's only a teenager. That would be statutory rape."

"He is indeed sleeping with her," Manny said. "In exchange for sex she gives him drugs. Morphine pills that she steals from the hospital. I've heard you saying to the other nurses that the pharmacy was missing several bottles."

A sinking feeling grew in her stomach. "No, no, it can't be true. Lucky wouldn't."

"He's addicted to the pills and he sleeps with Maxie so that she can get them for him," Manny continued, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes they sleep together at the hospital. I heard them once in a supply closet and instead of reporting them I just walked away. I didn't want it to be true but I saw them come out fifteen minutes later when I got back. I didn't want it to be true."

He looked into her eyes. "I am so sorry sweet nurse. I am sorry for your husband's actions and I'm sorry you had to hear it from me."

Elizabeth's mouth was open as she processed this. "It can't be true……"

"You know that the pills were missing" Manny said. "You know that your husband has been acting differently, more angrily. I heard you telling your friend Emily. You know that he's been spending more time with that Maxie girl. Nothing I tell you is a lie. I have no reason to lie to you, sweet one."

Her eyes filled with tears. "How could he do this to me?"

Manny sighed. "I don't know." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "Some men just do not have it in them to be faithful to their women. My father wasn't faithful to my mother and it broke her heart. I used to see them and think that one of the most important things you could do was show the person in your life that you respected them."

"Oh, no." She covered her mouth with her hand. "Cameron. I have a little boy. What are we going to do? He won't understand that his father's………. are you SURE he's doing this?"

"They have showed up on hospital tapes in the security room," Manny told her quietly. "The night watchmen laugh about it but don't report it. They haven't seen Maxie stealing the pills, so they think it is harmless. I heard them laughing and I saw the tapes while they watched them. I knew it wasn't harmless. Not to you."

"I can't believe it's true."

"I wish it wasn't." He was stroking her hair and she shivered only partly because it was kind of a cool night, especially on the lake. "I couldn't stop thinking about you and how much you would hurt if you knew what he was doing to you and your family."

"Cameron's not going to understand any of this," Elizabeth said. "How do I tell him? How do I tell him that his daddy broke our family?"

"Children are stronger than people think" Manny said quietly in a strange voice that made Elizabeth think he was speaking from experience. He touched her chin. "And mothers are stronger than anyone can imagine when it comes to their children."

She nodded slowly." I know. I know I have to be strong for my little boy. I just can't believe Lucky would do this to us. I loved him for so many years, and I loved him so much. He said he loved me too."

"Drugs and liquor, they do strange things to people. They make them monsters. They make them hurt the ones they care about. All because of weakness and stupidity." Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt halfway and showed her a tattoo on his bare chest. It was a cross with a seal she didn't recognize drawn in the middle.

"This is the tattoo I got when my father passed away from a bad liver, from all his drinking," he said quietly. "I wasn't sad when he died because he caused my family so much pain. I just knew I didn't want to be like him, and that I wouldn't drink like he did. And I haven't since."

She looked at the tattoo and Manny moved closer. He put his arms around her and Elizabeth held her breath but then realized that he was only undoing the rope that held her wrists together. He was warm and strong and she could see the muscles ripple under his janitors uniform shirt. He looked into her eyes and down at her mouth as he worked on the knot and finally it was free and he pulled back. Elizabeth rubbed her wrists absently still staring at his tattoo. Slowly she reached out and traced her fingers over it and he let her.

She let her hand fall down and sighed. "How could my own husband do this to me? I don't understand. Drugs? Sex with teenage girls? How could I have not known? How could I have been so dumb? How did I not see it?"

She was crying now and Manny wiped her tears away and let his fingers linger on her cheeks until he was cupping them and making her look at him. "it wasn't your fault sweet one. This is all on your husband. I don't know why he treats you this way."

He looked into her eyes. "If you were mine I'd never treat you that way. I'd treat you the way you deserved to be treated, like you were a precious jewel, a once in a lifetime woman. That's what you deserve. You help people and heal them and fix them…you deserve to be treated with the same care and love."

His words were so beautiful that Elizabeth let out a soft sigh, realizing now how close they stood. He still had her backed up against the crate but it hadn't been scary for several minutes now. She hadn't even been thinking about how she was his captive. And then he let her hands go, knowing she could run away if she wanted. But then he showed her his tattoo and told her about his family and said all those amazing things and suddenly she didn't want to run away from him.

Manny was close, very close and she could feel him getting closer. Tears still trickled down her cheeks but she let her eyes slowly flutter closed as he grew nearer. She could feel his breath on her lips and her eyes closed as his lips met hers at last.

Manny kissed her softly and when she didn't pull away, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. The night was cold and she shivered in his embrace and curled into him, her hands resting on his shoulders. The cold air seeped in through her thin scrubs and he could feel her nipples pucker and knew instantly that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Manny kissed her gently at first wanting her to get used to the feeling of him and then deepened the kiss. He swept his tongue between her lips once, twice three times as his hands rubbed her back to soothe her. He tasted her tears as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, her hips pressing against his gently at first and then more firmly.

"So beautiful" he murmured as he kissed her again. He tickled her full lips with his tongue and ignored her offer when she opened her mouth to his advances and continued to tease her. Frustrated Elizabeth took matters into her own hand and slipped her tongue into his mouth to boldly tease him. Manny chuckled and put his hand in her hair, tugging on it to bring her head back so he could angle it so he had as much access to her sweet mouth as he wanted.

"Yes," Elizabeth moaned, clenching her hands in his shirt to show him she wanted this. "Manny……."

"Easy, sweet thing," he murmured, gently squeezing her bottom and making her grind her hips against his slowly hardening cock. "I want us to enjoy each other. I've waited a long time for this you know."

Elizabeth moaned and ran her hands down his chest over his shirt her thumbs lightly grazing his bare skin from where he'd partially unbuttoned it earlier. She opened her mouth wider and invited him in and his tongue plundered and ravaged her mouth as he deepened the kiss even more, pressing his body into hers so that she was pressed tightly up against the large wooden crate.

Elizabeth ground her hips against his feeling him harden and mewed into his mouth. Manny put his hands on her bottom and gave her a squeeze with both hands and began grinding her against him, showing her how he liked it. Elizabeth kept up the movements, her body hypnotized by his commanding movements. She was powerless not to do this with him, to react this way to him, to give him what he wanted. He was here with her, in the still of the night as the water lapped against the dock, telling her how he'd care for her like her own husband failed to and right now she didn't care about anything else but doing this with him.

She pulled back only when she had to, both of them gasping for air and staring at each other. She sucked in a deep breath before he kissed her again, both of his hands cupping her cheeks as Elizabeth rocked her hips against him eagerly, showing him what she wanted right then and there. Manny groaned as her hands moved down his body and one quickly found his zipper and skillfully lowered it. He put his hands her butt and the crate to keep his balance as her hand slipped inside his pants.

She fumbled with his boxers until she found him and her hand wrapped around him greedily and pumped. Manny groaned as he kissed her, hot wet kisses that had her groaning and mewing his name as her hand moved faster, squeezed harder, rubbed him desperately to get him as hard and thick as she possibly could before they both exploded with need and frustration.

"Manny……." She kissed his cheek as her hand played with him, pumping him up and down as he grew larger and larger. He let out a shudder and Elizabeth gently kissed his jaw up to his ear and then trailed soft tender little kisses over his neck.

"Don't stop, sweet one" he whispered, kissing her quickly on the lips before gasping when her fingers wrapped in a tight ring around the head of his dick, sending delicious sensations through him.

"I won't" She promised, kissing his neck and curling into him as he began thrusting into his hand. "I want you. I want you right now."

"You don't have to wait," he promised her, lifting her chin a little to kiss her lips again. He couldn't get enough of her. He had spent months watching her, protecting her when people tried to hurt her and dragging her away with him (to the hospital roof and to the docks now) when he knew that she could protect him and he could get her away from her problems. Her problems usually involved her husband the cop and Jason Morgan, but now she was away from them and with him, just as it should be.

Elizabeth let out a little whimper when she felt a few drops of stickiness in her hand and knew he was almost read. She pulled back and looked at him, studying the lines of his face and the lines of ink on his body before she leaned in and placed a few slow, hot, wet kisses down the front of his chest exposed by his partially unbuttoned shirt.

This was too much for Manny and he pulled her hand out of his pants and lifted her chin. He looked deeply into her eyes before he nodded just a little. "You must trust me now, sweet thing. Do as I say. Turn around."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and her hands felt the edge of the crate and Manny read the silent question in her eyes.

"Yes. Turn around. Trust me."

Slowly and reluctantly she turned away from him, missing his warmth but letting out a sigh of relief when his hot hard body pressed up all along her backside. She could feel his cock, tremendously hard and straining, pressing up against her ass and powerless against the desire he whipped up in her, she wiggled her hips a little to bring him even closer.

Manny groaned at her merciless teasing but knew it wouldn't be long now. She heard him undo his belt and then Manny's hands were on her hips. He slipping his thumb under the elastic waist of her scrub bottoms and Elizabeth arched her back, pushing her ass toward him in blatant offering and Manny began to slowly lower her pants, taking her panties with them.

The cool night breeze off the lake hit her heated flesh and Elizabeth gasped. Manny kept pulling her pants until they were all the way down around her ankles and she was pressed up against the crate. He scattered a few kisses on the backs of her thighs as he straightened, making her even more anxious to feel him inside of her and ease this burning ache for him between her legs.

Manny's hands were on her hips his fingers digging into her thighs and Elizabeth wiggled into him, enjoying the rough touch. "I need you to spread your legs, sweet one."

She hesitated and his hands moved to her ass, firmly but gently kneading the skin and reigniting the flames he'd been fanning so skillfully. "Spread your legs for me as wide as you can, Elizabeth. I want to see all of you."

She loved the way he said her full name, and slowly, Elizabeth widened her legs. He swatted the insides of her thighs with the back of his hands before resuming kneading her ass like it was his to play with and she widened them some more, as much as her pants around her ankle would allow.

She heard the rustling of fabric and then Manny reached around her. His hard cock pressed right up between her cheeks and she groaned, pushing herself backward into him and he chuckled at her raw eagerness. He put his balled-up coat in front of her, kissing her cheek as he moved her hands from the edge of the crate and straightened her arm, prodding her to lean forward.

Excitement took over and Elizabeth did as he said, slowly stretching her arms out to grip the far side of the crate so that she was bent over it, his jacket protecting her from the rough wooden surface and splinters. Manny was still kneading her ass as she got settled into position and he gave her a swift slap, not enough to hurt but enough to smart and further excite her, and she heard him wiggle his pants and boxers lower around his thighs and knew they'd be together in a brief moment.

He put his hands on her thighs, gripping them tightly from behind. She marveled at how his hands could be gentle and so firm at the same time. She knew his grip would leave bruises on her pale skin but remarkably it didn't even hurt at all. It was exciting and primal and raw and urgent and she couldn't wait for him to take her and make her his. This was like nothing she'd ever felt before, not with any other man, and it was amazing that it seemed like she'd been waiting all her life for a man like Manny to awaken these feelings and urges in her.

He used his grip to angle her body the way he wanted. Elizabeth rose up a little on the toes of her sneakers and then she felt him. He was hot and hard and demanding, the massive tip of his steely cock poking along her swollen and wet slit. Manny traced her up and down before he found her exact center and began to slowly push himself into her.

Elizabeth groaned deeply and clutched the edge of the crate as hard as she could, her knuckles turning white. Manny pushed harder and her body struggled to accept the sheer size of him. He separated her folds insistently and slowly, very slowly she stretched around him to allow his massive mushroom head inside of her. Her pussy clamped down around the underside of his tip and they both let out a loud groan of relief that they were finally together. Manny kept his hands on her hips and Elizabeth arched up onto her toes, pushing her ass firmly into his hands in offering and wiggled a little, urging him to enter her and fill her completely until there was nothing left separating his body from hers. She wanted all of him and Manny was only too willing to give her just that.

He pushed into her slowly but firmly, watching as her body swallowed him up inch by inch. She was tight and so wet, wetter than he could have imagined she'd be for him. And the noises she made, little whimpers and cries of eagerness and impatience and need were music to his ears. It made him want to strip her bare and claim her and never leave the tight depths of her beautiful lithe little body.

Manny kept pushing forward steadily, spearing her on his engorged drill until there wasn't a bit of space left between them. Elizabeth moaned deeply and arched her hips more, pushing her ass firmly against his groin to invite him deeper into her. Manny put his hands on her waist and with a hard jut of his hips drove himself deeper than he thought he could and Elizabeth let out a sharp shrill little cry.

They stood like that for a moment, her bent over the large crate and him buried in her pussy before Elizabeth dared to move. He stretched her body past what she thought were its limits and had given her such an incredible, delicious sense of being filled completely and she was still getting used to the feeling of his hard long cock buried inside her most womanly parts. He was twitching slightly inside of her, throbbing, and she could feel that Manny desperately wanted to start thrusting into her but wanted to give her a chance to fully accept him.

She braced her hands on the crate and very slowly pushed herself up like she was doing a push up. She was still halfway bent over the crate, her ass arched out into his groin and rubbing him there as she wiggled and ground back and forth, and Manny was loving it. He grunted and ground back against her, whipping up the most incredible friction and pleasure between them and Elizabeth thought she'd never get enough of this. Their noises echoed in the silence of the loading dock and it felt like the whole world was locked away for a moment just so they could fully enjoy each other.

"Manny……" she whispered, but he still heard her. She couldn't form the next words, words too dirty for them to leave her mouth and so she said what she knew he'd understand. "Please."

He moved even closer, his cock driving into her and put his hands on her waist. His rough hands pushed her scrub top up a little as he began thrusting. He thrusted steadily, not pulling almost all the way out of her but keeping them firmly connected as he pistoned in and out of her tight little body.

Manny was thrusting faster now, making her cry out with eagerness and excitement. His hands grappled with her scrub top and the thin thermal shirt she wore underneath, pushing it higher and higher up her body as he thrust into her repeatedly. Elizabeth was almost standing straight now, pushing against the crate to push against him and meet him thrust for powerful thrust. She forced her ass back as his cock slammed into her over and over, a fine sweat breaking out even in the cool night.

His hands moved higher, baring her torso to the cool lake breeze and Elizabeth would have been shivering had he not been doing such a good job of keeping her hot. Manny felt amazing, sliding in and out of her as her muscles tried frantically to keep him close. He kept thrusting, resisting any attempts by her body to keep him still inside of her and was powerful and swift in his movements. He caressed parts of her that even Lucky had never reached and Elizabeth was practically sobbing with need and desire.

Elizabeth cried out and arched back, her head resting on his shoulder as Manny slammed in and out of her from behind, rubbing against her just the way she needed him to with every thrust. His fingers moved up and down over her skin, caressing her stomach and teasing her until he had pushed her shirt and top up high enough to bare her breasts to the night air.

His hands wrapped around her large, round breasts, amazed at their size and softness. She was very large for such a small woman and she hid it well under her hospital clothes. He never could have imagined that she was this curvy, this womanly. He couldn't get enough of the soft mounds in his hands and squeezed and caressed her, pinching her nipples between his fingers. Elizabeth cried out and strained against him but he held her close, knowing what she needed and promising her he'd give it to her.

He pinched her nipples again, almost hard enough to hurt and rolled them between his fingers a couple times, strumming the pebbled nubs before he molded his hands to her again, weighing and rolling her soft pert breasts in his hands and caressing and loving the mounds with his touch.

Elizabeth had tears streaming down her face again, and this time for a reason other than her husband's betrayal. She needed him so badly and couldn't take it anymore. The clear, crisp night air was cold on her overheated flesh, fanning her desire even more and she just wanted to reach her peak and let go of her stress and frustration and this overpowering need that had started to grow between her legs and now felt like it had taken over her whole body.

Manny understood and his thrusts grew shorter and faster. He was rubbing against her in the right spots and they were both really close. He grunted rhythmically as he thrust, practically impaling her on his engorged rod and Elizabeth never would have thought her body could withstand such plowing.

She was sobbing outright now as her pleasure mounted, taking over everything in her and around her. Nothing else mattered but finding her release with this man that was driving her to unimaginable heights of passion. Elizabeth felt him stiffen behind her and knew that Manny found his pleasure with her as he let out a roar and erupted inside of her.

She felt him spread through her before he actually even came, but then she felt all of it: the white hot power of his release, the evidence of his desire for her. His hot seed gushed into her body like a volcano that waited patiently for centuries before erupting and then took out everything that stood in the path of its molten hot lava. His seed was hot and thick and spread warmth throughout her entire body, starting at her center and spreading out. She could feel him spew ribbons of himself into her as his pleasure was maximized, filling her so completely that she knew for sure there wasn't even room for any more but somehow her body was holding its own, accepting greedily and hungrily everything he could give her. He gave more than she had imagined, too, his creamy essence washing through her from the inside before it finally tapered off and he sagged a little, bracing himself against the crate as he started to sag.

His hips were still thrusting in small smooth motions on reflex but were starting to slow down and the gyration was absolutely perfect for her to find the culmination of her passion. Elizabeth let out a crow of triumph as her entire body stiffened and her muscles clamped down around his slowly softening dick. Manny grunted as her walls caved in around him and gently stroked her stomach and her breasts as her body convulsed with passion and the raw heat of her pleasure took over, pulling his cock and his seed even deeper into her channel and her womb.

She let out a very satisfied sigh and slumped back down, curling onto his jacket on the crate just to catch her breath. Manny had more time to recover than she did and kissed her neck and her shoulders as Elizabeth sighed happily, loving his gentle touch.

"I can't believe this just happened," she said.

Manny lifted himself from her a little and she could sense his nervousness. "Do you regret it sweet one?"

"Not one bit," Elizabeth smiled. "It was perfect. So perfect, Manny. I never realized it could be like this."

"It can be like this for as long as you want," he promised, stroking her sweat dampened hair away from her neck. "As long as you want. I will never do to you what your husband did, you can believe that."

"I do believe it," she whispered. "I do."

They were still connected and enjoying the feeling of being so together even as their bodies began to readjust and float down from their pleasure high. In the distance Elizabeth could hear noises and she and Manny both stopped to listen.

Her eyes widened. "It's the police. I heard Lucky calling my name."

"And mine," Manny said grimly. "They're close. Very close."

"We have to get out of here," Elizabeth said frantically, pushing herself up off the crate and into his arms. He wrapped his hands around her bare waist. "I don't want Lucky to find me. I can't deal with him right now, Manny, I cant'. I don't even want to see his face."

"You won't have to," he swore. "I know a place we can go. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Into the boat," he said, showing her the motorboat tied up to the dock. "Hurry."

Reluctantly he slid out of her with a wet pop, quickly wiping himself off and pulling his pants and boxers back up. He was zipping up as Elizabeth pulled her panties and scrub bottoms up without even cleaning herself up and quickly picked up his jacket. Manny grabbed his hand and they ran down the pier as quickly as they could. Elizabeth looked a little sore and was running kind of funny but they couldn't slow down. Manny grabbed her as soon as he could and lifted her into the boat before hopping in himself. He untied it and gunned it to life and thankfully none of the police officers were in sight yet.

"Let's go," he said, as they pushed away from the dock and took off into the dark choppy waters of the lake. "I have a safe place for us, sweet one. Do not be afraid."

"I'm not," she said calmly, looking at him as the shouts of the cops grew louder on the docks, and Manny could tell she was telling the truth.

**The End.**

(Possible sequel.)


End file.
